Talk:Rowan (TV Series)
Lover? When did she say she was his lover? -Lukesav1998 (talk) 06:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) you see her in the govenors bed naked. DevynC2 (talk) 06:44, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Possible love triangle? Does anyone think we might eventually see a rivalry between Rowan and Andrea? Because The Governor seems to be getting on well with Andrea which might not be good news for Rowan. 14:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I think this is very possible, Rown might get jealous and kill somebody, but Andrea will kill Rowan. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 14:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well maybe not to that extreme, but I have a feeling they're not going to be friends for very long. 14:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) where is she? She has not appeared for a while know where is she???? DevynC2 (talk) 10:08, February 25, 2013 (UTC) She disappeared. Along with many other Woodbury background citizens. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 19:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *Rowan seems to be a one-time appearance. Since we did not hear anything about her, we can only assume she is still living in Woodbury. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I reckon she was the one who drove the vehicle full of zombies into the prison... 11:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to assume she is dead unless she reappears they will most likely mention next season that no one from woodbury is left alive other than the refugees at the prision and shumpert, martinez and the governor. DevynC2 (talk) 08:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Say the Word I don't think that is Rowan handing out drinks in the beginning. I think that is extra Carol Lane Tresan (fun fact, the girl chasing the dog and the man watching her in background are Devon and Greg Tresan, her IRL family). The woman handing out drinks has a lighter brown hair and is longer than Rowan's hair. Anyone have an input? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 05:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) File:Carol Lane in Say the Word.jpg Carol Lane in Say the Word.png Update: Rewatched the fight scene, you see Carol Lane (woman giving out drinks) next to her daughter on the bleachers (Devon Tresan). It's not Rowan. Removing Say the Word section, which confirms Rowan was a one-time character, similar to Noah. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 05:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Status Is she confirmed dead? I just want to know because I didn't see her die :D 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 21:48, January 23, 2014 (UTC) *Despite the fact that she only appeared in one episode and was never seen or mentioned again, she is confirmed to be "assumed dead", along with the rest of Woodbury (Eileen, Dr. Stevens, etc.) I have spoken to many Woodbury extras and many have told me the casting directors & others informed that they are to be considered dead, even if they didn't appear in the finale. Its just their way of tying up any loose ends, to assume everyone we've met in Woodbury was gunned down by the Governor. In conclusion, Rowan is dead. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:15, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thank you for informing me. :) 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 17:47, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Death episode The site wikipedia confirms that rowan is dead in the ninth episode of the third season during the shooting of Rick and Maggie, we can add it to the page? Dixonscotty (talk) 22:25, February 27, 2014 (UTC) *Not unless there is a source. Anyone can edit Wikipedia so someone may have made it up. All Woodbury citizens died in WTTT unless stated otherwise. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:33, February 27, 2014 (UTC)